The invention relates to a sealing device for rotatable flaps for air guiding ducts contained within a housing particularly of a heating and/or air conditioning system of a motor vehicle.
Such sealing devices have been contemplated involving enveloping the bearing area of the flap in rubber to create a sealing effect at the bearing area. A ring shaped front-side sealing surface is provided at the outer surface of the bearing journal disposed against the interior wall of the housing sealing the flap within the housing. Large frictional forces are thereby imparted at the bearing area resulting in the disadvantage that increased swivel motion is required to effect the rotation of the flap. Furthermore, because the sealing device envelops the entire bearing area, considerable material expenditures are necessary to provide the sealing device.
An objective of this invention is to provide a sealing device of the above-mentioned type with constructively simple elements with a reliable sealing obtained utilizing a minimum amount of material while also achieving the maximum rotational mobility of the flap.
This objective is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing a sealing device which includes a flap body elements, a sealing elements for sealing the flap body element inside of the housing having a sealing lip element, a bearing journal element having a bearing collar element exhibiting a flange, and sealing device connecting element for connecting the sealing device to the flap body element and to the bearing journal element.
When the sealing lip is arranged over only approximately half of the circumference of the bearing journal, tapering at an angle upward toward the interior wall of the housing forming a front-side sealing surface which extends as a half-ring shaped member disposed against the interior wall of the housing, there is permitted a reliable sealing effect at the area of the bearing utilizing the minimum amount of material. Because the element for connecting the sealing device to the bearing journal element and to the flap body are arranged below the sealing lip element and behind the front-side sealing surface displaced from the interior wall of the housing, only the front-side sealing surface contacts the interior wall of the housing thereby minimizing the frictional forces occurring at the bearing area permitting maximal rotational mobility of the flap.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, the sealing lip is formed from rubber sprayed around the flap body and which also reaches into the areas of connection of the sealing device to the bearing journals and to the flap body to effect a secure connection and to prevent the sealing device from being readily torn off of the flap body upon rotation.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the sealing lip is formed from a synthetic material sprayed around the flap body which also reaches into the areas of connection.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.